Forgotten
by Priestess Aishisu
Summary: Cyborg and Raven were buried together the very next day...Dedicated to Nobodyslistening[lp


Priestess Aishisu: This is dedicated to Nobodyslistening[lp, for supporting me in my new profile.

  
_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_  
  
The wind.  
  
It was cold and unforgiving, whipping at the young woman who had climbed to the top of the building in the middle of the windstorm. It lifted her blue cloak and purple hair, slapping at her pale face and slender legs. But she ignored it.  
  
_Taken far from my safety  
The picture's there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_  
  
She gazed out at the blue waters. Usually so calm, they were being tossed and ruffled by the wind. But when the storm ended, the water would settle back into place and shimmer like it had before.  
  
She would never shimmer. She would always remain dull...and grumpy...and unloved.  
  
_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_  
  
No matter how serene she seemed outside, inside she was a turmoil. The cruel wind slashing at her was nothing compared to the sizzling fires of evil within.  
  
Who would ever care about someone like her?  
  
_Taken far from my safety  
The picture's there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_  
  
"Raven?" Cyborg called, looking around the Tower.  
  
"Where did that woman get to?" he muttered to himself. _She couldn't have gone outside—not in this weather._  
  
_There's a place so dark  
You can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock  
That which can't defend_  
  
He loved Raven, loved everything about her—even her creepiness and infuriating attitude. He had loved the mysterious empath for over three years, and had always been too afraid to tell her.  
  
Raven had never been the warmest person, in fact at times she could be quite cold, and he was forever afraid she would reject him.  
  
_The rain then sends dripping  
Acidic questions forcefully  
The power of suggestion  
_  
_Plop._  
  
Had that been a raindrop?  
  
Another fell, then another, and soon Raven was going to be drenched.  
  
_Then with the eyes shut  
Looking through the rust  
And rotten dust  
A small spot of light  
Floods the floor_  
  
Her cloak billowed around her, beads of rain slipping down her pale legs as she stood calmly, viewing the tumultuous but strangely beautiful sight. The rain didn't bother her.  
  
The iciness was getting to her, though. Vaguely she wished that she had a warmer outfit.  
  
_It pours over the rusted  
World of pretend  
Then the eyes ease open  
And it's dark again_  
  
Cyborg was getting very worried. Raven was too intelligent to go outside in the storm, and so was he. But if she wasn't outside, and wasn't in the tower, one question remained:  
  
Where was she?  
  
_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_  
  
_ Knock, knock.  
_  
"Yes?" called a sweet voice. A curly-haired, green-eyed redhead exited the room and smiled innocently at the half-robot.  
  
_Taken far from my safety  
The picture's there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
_  
"Starfire, have you seen Raven?" Cyborg asked, his mechanical heart beating very hard. He certainly hoped Starfire had seen her. It was unlikely that she was with Robin or Beast Boy, but she might be with Starfire.  
  
Starfire tilted her head, puzzled. "She mentioned something about going outside to watch the storm."  
  
_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_  
  
The bracing wind stung now, too frigid even for her. There had never been anything like this on Azarath.  
  
Raven wondered how her mother was doing, and wondered if she would ever see her again. Her mind lingered on neither thought, but she had to keep her mind off the chill.  
  
_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see right through you_  
  
She couldn't feel anything anymore, and everything suddenly seemed very dark. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
People thought she was emotionless, but she could love. She loved Cyborg, but he would never love her. No one had ever loved her.  
  
_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see right through you_  
  
Cyborg sprinted outside, and gasped in disbelief.  
  
Raven's slender body lay on the ground, her lips blue. Sobbing and choking, he pressed his lips helplessly against hers. She was ice cold.  
  
_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_  
  
After the storm, the three remaining Titans found Cyborg and Raven lying side by side. They were both dead.  
  
_In the memory  
You will find me  
Eyes burning up_  
  
Cyborg and Raven were buried together the very next day, in a tomb that no cold could ever breach.  
  
_The darkness  
Holding me tightly  
Until the sun  
Rises up _


End file.
